


In the Dark

by thequiettitle



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, this took 30 mins to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25257832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequiettitle/pseuds/thequiettitle
Summary: Linda never thought about the end of the world before, just she was glad that it meant she could be with Becky again.or Becky and Linda witness the end of the world.
Relationships: Becky Barnes/Linda Monroe
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	In the Dark

Linda never imagined the end of the world would be so bleak. Hatchetfield was a wasteland of dead bodies, burnt buildings and Tickle-Me Wiggly dolls. 

From the top of Tom Houston’s truck一high school jock cliché Tom Houston一she and Becky Barnes一Tom’s equally cheerleading cliché girlfriend一could see how Hatachetfield was torn apart by a fucking doll.

She knew there was definitely something otherworldly about the doll, but even at the end of the world she couldn’t bring herself to particularly care. She did care about Becky’s hand in hers, though. Perhaps the only good thing about every other resident of Hatchetfield being dead was that no one could see them. Not Tom. Not Gerald. Not Gary. No one, but them.

She turned to look at Becky, who was solely lit up by the glow of the fires downtown; Linda briefly wondered if the world would be so kind to end with her looking at Becky so that she could take the memory to whatever hell or purgatory she was sure to end up in.

Becky turned back at her, smiling so serenely that Linda forgot that the world was on fire at the moment.

“The forest is just as beautiful as I remember it from high school.” Becky said.

Linda nodded, remembering when she and Becky used to sneak into the forest at night to pretend that they were the only people in the world. They pretended to be girlfriends where no one could see them and they could be free to kiss and to love each other without the judging eyes of their parents and their peers.

Maybe the world was kind to them because they were back in their favorite spot; able to kiss and hold hands like they had wanted for so many years. Linda almost wanted to thank the stupid entity behind the doll for this last moment with Becky. Instead, she leaned into Becky and put her head on her shoulder as Becky kissed the top of her head.

“I love you.” Linda quietly confessed in the dark of the night.

“I love you, too.” Becky whispered back.

They looked at each other once more and kissed. Linda wasn’t sure how long she spent in Becky’s embrace, but the fires in Hatchetfield had been reduced to embers and the sun slowly began to creep over the hills.

Linda quietly hoped that she and Becky would be the only ones left on the island until help came. She wanted to live out the fantasy of proudly being Becky’s girlfriend and telling her一long dead一parents to fuck off. She wanted all the happily-ever-after bullshit that everyone else in Hatchetfield got to have.

Unfortunately the world seemed not to care for happily-ever-afters as a high-pitched noise pulled her from her fantasy, looking up she and Becky realized what it was: a nuke. Was the world really so fucked because of that stupid doll? Linda felt Becky tense up next to her. She turned her body to face Becky’s and kissed her.

The nuke was rapidly approaching now.

“I love you.” Becky said.

The nuke came closer.

“I love you, too.” Linda said.

The nuke was seconds from hitting Hatchetfield.

They pulled each other close.

The world went black.

**Author's Note:**

> hehe nuke go brrrrr


End file.
